College and Cybertronians
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: "College is one thing. College I can handle. But having living Transformers in my dorm room and keeping them a secret from my roommate as well as everyone else she drags in here? Man, I don't know if I can handle this." One second they were toys, the next she was burying them under pillows to keep them from killing her fish. She needed help, but she was on her own. Help please...?


This is actually a reboot of a reboot of an old story from, dang years ago. Originally, it was about a girl and her Megatron figurine, but I ended up abandoning it. The reboot consisted of StarScream, Megatron, Soundwave, Breakdown, and Optimus. I abandoned it too from lack of motivation. Then, thanks to an author here on fanfiction, I decided to reboot my reboot and give this another go. The original author who inspired me and actually encouraged me to write about my Megatron and chick story was T.L. Arens, and the story that original inspired me was called _Toy_. I reviewed it on 6/29/07 and even today it remains one of my favorite stories of all time. Thank you T.L. Arens for inspiring me, and thank you Leonixon for rekindling the flame for this. I still wish I had done my original Megatron story, but for now, here's _College and Cybertronians_.

* * *

"_Just who else does she need? She already has me; I see no reason why she should want anyone else. There's hardly enough room anymore anyway thanks to those, sad excuses for false Seekers; them and their, creepy little smiles and bland eyes. She's searched for months and only once come across KnockOut, which she was forbidden to even go near let alone purchase! Just who does she feel she's going to find that will be worthy of the credits she spends on them? Oh no…What if she finds that Voyager Class I caught her staring at the other solar cycle…She'll replace me! I'll be tossed aside! What if it's Airachnid?! She'll dismantle me for sure! What if-"_

"STARSCREAM!"

The sharp, rumbling yell was all it took to silence the ranting mech that was traipsing back and forth across the desk simply known as 'The Dead Zone'. He had been going on and on ever since their femme had left to fetch herself something to eat as well as to see if she could hunt down a new figure to add to her, rather interesting collection. Already the femme had eleven in total, though only nine of them were present with her. The other two had stayed behind in her home several hours away to guard over her chambers while she was at college. They also preferred to keep as far away from the others as possible considering just what faction she preferred…

With a rather dark, flustered look the Air Commander cleared his throat and skittered around the dozing War Lord currently leaning against the large fish tank that had taken up more of their 'precious space'. Needless to say, they had been threatened that if anything happened to the betta within, they would be locked away in her desk for a month. They may have been metal, but he certainly wasn't. _"If you so much as hurt one scale on him, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully."_

"Is _no one_ worried about what might happen if she acquires a new figure? For all we know she might break her own rule and purchase that, Pit-Spawned Predaking figure as her associate did! That is one monstrosity I _refuse _to have upon my desk!"

Near him, a bulky little 'Con was rolling his optics at the Seeker's hissy fit. A common occurrence he had gotten used to both before and after they had arrived in the femme's care. While he was amongst the smallest of the Cybertronian's now in the femme's possession, somehow he was still the strongest of them all aside from the War Lord. "Starscream, if you don't sit down and shut up I will personally lock you in the desk myself. The femme refuses to pay more than 15 credits for us; the lizard was 60. If there's anyone she won't get, it's him." Despite the mech's oh so encouraging words all he received in return was a glare. Wasn't his fault the Seeker was so high strung. Also didn't help she spoiled the rotten little spark out of him, being her favorite. They all knew it, though it didn't bother anyone seeing as he had been with her the longest…in a way.

Leaning against the wall beside her desk, the second tallest mech present was sighing and shaking his head at his trinemates behavior. He knew well how high-strung Starscream could be even in the best of times, but even the dark blue Seeker was beginning to grow tiresome of the silver Seeker's exaggerations. What he would give to have their youngest member of their trine present…SkyWarp would have surely been able to calm their leader down; at least to a bearable point for the others to stand. As it were, the resting War Lord was exceedingly close to silencing the Seeker in his own fashion had it not been for the sharp turning of the lock to the door nearby. Immediately they all jumped into position, freezing in the very poses they had been left in before their femme had left. If it was the roommate returning, they were all in for a long nap…

"I'm back guys! You can get the sticks out of your afts, it's just me. And I have someone new!"

Before anyone could catch a glance at what just was in the bag she had already stuffed it out of sight so she could quickly change into something more comfortable. Of course each mech averted their eyes, though one or two casting a few peaks until she had plopped down before them with a few happy spins in her desk chair. It had taken time for them to adjust to her, exuberantly chipper attitude…Especially the silver and purple 'Con standing tall off to the side. Instead of pulling out their new companion, possibly, she just held her wide excited grin and rested her elbows atop the pull out tray on the desk as a semicircle was formed around and atop her sticker adorned laptop.

"I got a couple new tags for my purse. They're _too _wicked. They're the zombie ones right? I got four but only three new ones. I didn't get the _Keep Calm and Don't Get Bitten_ one but I did get one that says _Keep Calm and Aim for the Head_. Not as cool in design as the other one, but I kinda like this saying better. Okay so it doesn't work for Energon Vampires, but it works well for human zombies anyway. Or any other zombies. You know it doesn't surprise me that the head thing didn't work like KnockOut said because those were Vampire Zombies, not regular Zombies; special case and all. Anyway-"

"_Would you just tell us who else you've bought to replace us?!"_

The resounding clang of a sharp slap to the back of the helm earned a grateful nod from the femme and a warm smile to the dark blue Seeker whom had given it. Don't ever get his trinemate started…

"Thank you Thundercracker. And, if you had let me _finish_, I was about to show you."

Now, considering the unusual circumstances one would think with eight different mechs and one femme that the college student would have been ripping her hair out by now. Not only did she have to concentrate on all her studies, her blogs, her games, and have time for roleplaying with her bestfriend-slash-sister she also had to take care of all of them. Somehow, she had managed it for the time being without too much incident though with a new arrival that could always change. Though she couldn't fully understand why they suddenly just, come to life so long after she had bought them, seemingly waiting for the Transformers Prime series to end, she had mostly brushed it off. Mostly…

Her little team consisted of seven Decepticons, one Autobot, and one Mini-Con neutral; this not including the two Autobots guarding her room at her dad's place. She had a soft spot for 'Cons, as it were. The always 'suave' silver Seeker Starscream had been her first in this particular collection if one didn't count the Mini-Con. She'd had him the longest and had the largest soft spot for him; one he knew all too well how to exploit if she let him. Her second had been the Decepticon leader himself; Megatron. She was, rather glad he remembered everything that had occurred in Predacons Rising even if he had his original body instead of the Unicron infested one. Otherwise…she wasn't too sure it would have been safe to keep him around the others. Then there was the TIC, yet another mech who she had a soft spot for. Soundwave equally never spoke a true word to her as she had expected, but she never let him live it down she at least knew what he sounded like. Whether or not he minded, she wasn't quite sure. Next up was Breakdown, the tiniest of her little troop. Irony at its fullest truthfully…Even if she just thought he was more adorable than he already was. Both were thankful he at least still possessed both optics instead of just the one he had become accustomed to, at least before his death via Airachnid. The next two were borderline smallest along with Breakdown and consisted of a Vehicon and Air Vehicon addressed as St3v3 and St311a respectively. While no one had expected the winged Vehicon to be a femme, no one certainly argued over it. The Vehicons usually kept to themselves either way, finding more company between the two of them then with the others. The last Decepticon was none other than Thundercracker, Starscream's trinemate; however, unlike the rest he wasn't from the Transformers Prime line and instead from the Transformers Generations Deluxe figures line. While not the exact Thundercracker the Prime Starscream remembered, he wasn't about to complain seeing that he was no longer trine-less. Surprisingly.

The Mini-Con most assumed was meant to be an Autobot at one point though no one could place him, as he was definitely not Bumblebee. Their femme simply called him, YellowJacket. Yes, yes, very original. He acted more like a child anyway, and was content to either stay in recharge or stare and watch the betta swim around for hours without making a sound. Cute, and mildly creepy…

The single Autobot present was certainly not the most welcome mech. Though they had all onlined after their femme had seen Predacons Rising, they did so in the very order she had originally purchased them. Why, no one really knew. Still, he received a very rude awakening and unfortunately for him she had not been present when such occurred. Never in her life had she wished she possessed Ratchet more than she did then. The Autobot she had with her, was none other than Optimus Prime. The only Transformers Prime Autobot she owned, and the only one she really wanted to own aside from perhaps Ultra Magnus. Had she not forced the others to tend to Optimus, it was likely she would have had to go out and purchase that, creepy Beast Wars Ratchet…Easy to say no one wanted to face him…

This newest mech, well, she wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome for him. At least not from most of the other 'Cons. Optimus, she resigned her judgment of his reaction for when he actually saw who it was she had brought home.

"So….Don't freak out, okay?"

Before anyone could respond, the femme held up the large box containing their newest comrade, whether or not he onlined like the others did. The sharp purple colors and blaring red optic coupled with the massive gun replacing the 'Cons arm gave away his identity long before anyone could read the name sprawled across the bottom. Needless to say, she got the reaction she was expecting.

"_SHOCKWAVE?!"_

* * *

Okay so maybe purchasing one of the 'Cons that Starscream hated the most hadn't been the brightest idea in the world, but I was a very weak willed chick and it was either him or Ultra Magnus considering I had no idea who Hoist or Sandstorm even were… I may have used the last of my spare cash to get him, but there was no way I was going to resist any longer! Shockwave was mine! Finally…Here's hoping that logic thing of his kicks in before he shoots anyone, if he even wakes up anyway. All I knew for certain was that Screamer was _pissed. _Oh was he pissed…Well, he was just going have to get over it. Shockwave was here and he was here to stay.

"Oh, take a chill pill dude. It's just Shockwave. At least it's not Predaking, right?" The smirk that laced my lips at the sheer look of horror that replaced the previous anger was one I was never, ever letting him live down. Not by a long shot. It was then that Megatron had decided he was going to join the little, conversation and voice his own input.

"Shockwave, my most loyal officer and a true Decepticon. Had the Decepticons still existed and had you followed in his footsteps Starscream, perhaps you might have had a real chance at extinguishing my spark for good instead of your half sparked failures."

That, little bit I stayed out of and kept my head down as I started removing the purple mech from his box and restraints. It, probably didn't help he was now the largest figure I had and towered over everyone else. So, I went over my 'No Transformers over $15 rule.' He was only twenty! Okay so I used up the last of my cash. I'm a very weak little dudette… Continuing with the stupid twines holding my scientist in place, I mostly just ignored the arguments going on before me. I hate those annoying little ties…

* * *

"She, she bought Shockwave?! Out of all the Decepticons she could have found, it had to have been him!" The silver Seeker groaned as he slumped against the lampshade, a heavy pout on his features that was only added to by the limp wings on his back. Jealous, spoiled little mech he was. Across from him, Breakdown just rolled his optics and focused on the unwrapping like most of the others. The only ones really paying any attention to Starscream was his trinemate and the two Vehicons who were gently patting his legs to try and calm him down, if ineffectively. Better than nothing.

"Almost there…Nearly got him. Just one last tie…"

Needless to say it took another ten minutes at least before the purple mech was actually together as he should be considering his tread refused to come undone so she could attach it to his gun. But, after a few long strings of muttered curses and pinched long nails Shockwave was finally complete and towered over every other Cybertronian surrounding him by at least a few inches. He was well detailed and the fact that light shining through the back of his head made his optic seem to glow only earned another fangirl squeal from the college student. He remained still and very much a toy.

* * *

Well that was…disappointing…Damn, I had been really hoping he would turn out like the others. Still, even if he was just a toy I still didn't regret spending the last bit of my cash on him; he was just too cool to have left behind. I couldn't resist giggling as I tweaked and brushed the antennas on his helm and imagined them tweaking and bouncing at my attentions, perhaps along with a comment about how I was acting illogically. I left those weird rubber armor pieces off of him for now, aside from the chest plate add-on I wasn't too happy with how it looked. I preferred him as regular Shockwave.

"Did you really have to purchase such a, 'large' figure of him?"

While the silken voice was usually enough to make me fangirl alone all I could do was roll my eyes and huff at the pout being sent my way. Starscream was _way_ too cute for his own good, seriously. "Yes Starscream, I did. That's the only one I've ever seen of him and I don't regret for a minute getting him. I mean, just look at how precious he is. Toy or not. He's totally worth the $20.25 I spent on him."

"$20.25?! You spent over twenty credits on him?! You agreed no one over 15 credits would be purchased! And just why is he so expensive in the first place. I see no reason _he _should have cost more than Soundwave."

"Starscream, he's massive compared to you. You're the large figure, Soundwave was the extra-large, and Shockwave here is the extra-extra-large. He's a big figure and he's a lot more detailed than you are, including his moving parts and gun. Of course he's going to be more expensive than you."

_"That statement is, logical."_

All at once, my head and the helms of the others snapped towards the scientist and just stared. A glowing red optic returned the gaze as four antennas perked up and out in scientific curiosity. This was certainly not his lab, nor was it Cybertron. And for that matter, I was certainly way too big to be normal from his position. Try as I might I couldn't keep the massive grin off my face as he looked up at me, those antennas still perked and at the ready. Oh this was going to be fun~


End file.
